


New Year, New Beginning

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	New Year, New Beginning

**Title:** New Year, New Beginning  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** n/a  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) challenge: Beginning.  
 **Author's Notes:** AU  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

New Year, New Life

~

Something drew Draco towards the balcony. Later he and Harry would joke it’d been fate, but just then he called it fortune. Good fortune, since he’d wanted to talk to Harry.

Sighing, he slipped outside, away from the party.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted warily.

“Harry,” Draco replied firmly, smiling at the surprised look. “What? I know your name.”

Harry laughed and Draco relaxed.

“Yes,” Harry said, “but you’ve never used it.”

Draco shrugged. “It’s a new year. A time for new beginnings.”

They talked, and when the clock struck midnight and they shyly kissed, Draco knew his new life was beginning.

~


End file.
